The Worst Day Of Her Life
by SamTomTAMxxx
Summary: Sam gets attacked in the woods
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone hope u like this fanfiction it's my first story so please dont be too hard on me hope u enjoy it

It was a cold frosty autum day and Sam decided to go for a jog. She put on her favourite purple running top and black leggings and did her hair in a high ponytail. She liked to go for a run because it cleared her head because Tom was away at a conference and she was feeling a bit lonely. She had the people at work but it werent the same. Her legs muscles were burning while she ran through the woods and she smelt the fresh air. She heard a noise behind her like someone was stepping on a branch.

"Stop bitch or I'll kill you"

She turned around and saw a ugly looking man who had a beard and tried to run but he grabbed her hand and made her stay where she was standing

"Help me" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs

"Your not going anywhere bitch" the man said

He took out a long knife and held it up her neck and Sam quickly shut up because she knew he meant he said when he said kill her

He hit her on the head and she past out and when she woke up he man was on top of her and all her cloths were ripped off and he was rapping her. The pain was really bad and Sam felt like dying but she stayed still because the man still had the knife and she didn't want to die, he kept rapping her again and again and Sam felt like she was being ripped apart on her insides and the blood was gushing out of her but the man didn't care he carried on anyways.

He hit her again and when she woke up she was still lying in the woods. She was cold but there was a blanket on her and she could see Dixy and Jeff and the amberlance.

"Are you ok" Dixy said.

She was holding some bandages which she put around Sam's head because it was bleeding.

"No"

"Its ok we will take you to Holby and get you better"

"I dont want to go"

"You have to you lost a lot of blood"

Jeff and Dixy took Sam to the ed where Zoe was waiting. They went into rhesus and started working on Sam.

"You will be ok Sam do you want me to call Tom"

"No please dont"

Sam shaked her head because she didn't want Tom to see her in this situation.

"Its important Sam" said Zoe and she held Sam's hand to try and make her feel better. Sam didnt agree with Zoe and they worked on her anyway without calling Tom.

hope u liked it the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

hey so thouht Id upload another chapter because im bored:) please send me some reviews:)

"how are you feeling" Zoe asked

"very sore" Sam said. She was still bleeding a lot from down below and in a lot of pain and her head still hurt aswell.

"ill give you some morphine. Do you want Tom now"

"No I dont want him here"

"Well you need someone to look after you"

"I can look after myself"

"you have hit your head then I need to keep you in"

Sam just wanted to go home and forget all about it but Zoe wouldn't let her.

"I think you should talk to the police so they catch the man" Zoe said

"I dont want to I just want to go home"

"well you have too stay in anyways because of your head injuries and the bleeding from where he ripped you"

"Okay ill talk to them then"

Sam didnt really want to talk too the police but she wanted Zoe off her back.

"Zoe please dont tell anyone about this i dont want them too know"

"I wont I promise" Zoe then went to ring the police to get them to come and talk too Sam.

Next chapter will be up soon like i said please r&r!


	3. Chapter 3

After Zoe had packed up sams injuries she left her alone to sleep for a while because ah was very tired after everything what had happened.

Ian walked into rhesus he heard what happened from dixy and he was angry who would do that to sam.

"sam are you okay" asked ian

"what do you think" said sam

"i will kill him"

"thiers no point its already happened"

"where is tom"

"at a confrance i dont want to disturb him"

"i will look after you" said ian then he gave sam a big hug

"i wont let anyone hurt you i promise" promised ian

"i want too go home but first i have talk to the polcie"

"i will stay with u if you want" ian said and sam nodded her head

"im scared ian"

"it okay no one will hurt you know"

sam talked to the polcie and they took her statment and hopefully they will be able to catch him that done it.

"take me home please" sam said

"dont you think you shoud wait for tom" zoe said

"no he will hate me know im all dirty"

"i will look after you" said ian

ian took sam back to his house and looked free her she was still in lots pain and crying but he hugged her and it was okay.


End file.
